


Moonlight Kiss

by akumaaaa_nomeeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumaaaa_nomeeee/pseuds/akumaaaa_nomeeee
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi, a fresh police man, joins Atsumu Miya to work in duo with him.However a gaze, a word, a kiss, and things were already out of control.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Moonlight Kiss

Sitting behind his desk. Wearing his blue uniform and tapping on the keypad of his computer, the room is silent. It’s around two in the morning and he’s alone in the big room full of desks and shelves, and cupboards, fulfilled with files. His desk is quite cleaned and in order. His computer, one cup of coffee, some files and a frame with a picture of a man looking exactly like him (except for the hair colour) and himself, their fingers crossed with each other and a big smile on both their faces.

Humming he gets up, taking his phone with him and leaves work around one hour later. Entering in his car and driving back home while smoking, he yawns from time to time.

After arriving, he quickly has a shower before going to his bedroom and sleeps a bit before being woken up by his morning alarm. Getting up and having a shower, he quickly leaves and arrives at the police station. He gets out of his car and walks towards his office, waving at some of other policemen.

Going back to his seat, sighing a bit, he begins to focus on the case they’re working at the moment, when his superior enters in the office, accompanied by a tall man wearing a black mask. They’re greeted by all the policemen in the room, except Atsumu that is concentrating on his file.

His superior stopping in front of his desk and clearing his throat as Atsumu lifts up his head, his gaze locking with the unknown masked man.

“Sir!” He gets up and bends over.

“Miya-san, this is Sakusa-san, he will be your partner from now on. Please welcome him well.” And he leaves without Atsumu having the time to reply.

Glancing at each other, Atsumu raising one of his eyebrows, he clears his throat.

“The desk is big enough, we will have to share it.” He leaves the room in silence and goes back with a chair, positioning it next to his. “Here, sit.” And he goes back to work, not minding his new partner.

Around thirty minutes later, he lifts up his head and yawns, his gaze falling on the masked man.

“Oya, you didn’t even take off your mask. It’s rude. Take it off now. You’re inside a building and in a police station, no one wears mask her-“. He’s being cut by the other man.

“The superior knows. I can keep it.” Atsumu can finally hear his voice. Well, it was a whisper but at least he heard him.

"And you also can not look at me. Tch.”. He gets up and sighs, taking his phone.

“Yo Atsu, where are you going?” One of his colleagues bumping gently his shoulder against Atsumu’s.

“Just having a coffee and smoking for a bit.” He nods his head and leaves the room. Taking his little break, he yawns. _I shouldn’t have stayed awake this late_ , he thinks.

When he goes back to his office, his partner is still sitting, he didn’t move at all, except, he’s staring at something on Atsumu’s office. The picture of his brother and himself. He sits in silence and waits few seconds before violently slapping the frame against the desk, the picture hidden. His colleague staying silent, is now staring at his own hands, crazed because of all the hand sanitizer he uses.

“You’re my partner so you shouldn’t stay like this, doing nothing, and letting all the work on me. Move your ass, we’re going to meet someone.” He gets up, taking his keys and phone, putting on his black jacket and leaves the office, his partner following him in silence.

They get in the car, Atsumu driving, his partner’s hands are on his own knees and while waiting for someone to cross the road, Atsumu’s gaze falls on the other man’s hands and sees how damaged they are.

At the end of the day, Atsumu stretches up and looks at his colleague. “You can go. Be there tomorrow at eight or I swear to god I’m hitting you.”

The other man getting up and bending over, he leaves in silence while Atsumu sits back. Doing some researches on the police software. _Sakusa Kiyoomi, born the 20th of March, 1996, parents living near, an older brother and an older sister that are abroad, no children, not married._ He stares at his screen. _Nothing else? Medical check-up : ok; presents with phobias. Normal schooling._ After examining his colleague’s dossier, he gets up and leaves work, taking some takeaway food and goes to his apartment, eating while watching TV.

Seven in the morning, Atsumu’s alarm loud wakes him up from a dream he won’t remember. Tired and sleepy, he struggles to get up and gets prepared, leaving quickly. Arriving around seven fourty, he sits and gently drinks his coffee in silence. _It’s so calm, how relaxing_ \- He’s cut in his thoughts hearing someone sitting next to him. He turns his head and faces his partner.

“Hello Omi-kun, it’s still early but get ready, we’re visiting a witness this morning!”

“Omi-kun?”

“Yeah! You’re one year younger than I am!” He hums gently, finishing his coffee.

“Okay, Miya.” His voice wasn’t a whisper this time, but it sounded so sharp in Atsumu’s ears.

“Wow! You don’t even put the ‘san’ at the end. How rude!”

“Says the one who gives a nickname to my first name when we don’t even know each other.” His voice is calm, platonic, but freezes Atsumu.

“We’re partners Omi-kun!”

“So what?”

He sighs and throws away his empty cup, taking his backpack, phone and keys. Kiyoomi getting up and following him in silence, they both sit in the car.

While asking questions to the witness, Atsumu notices that Kiyoomi looks constantly around him, the witness’ dog crawling on his feet and thighs, his hands forming fists and shaking.

Atsumu ends quickly the questions and they leave. While sitting in the car, he opens his backpack and throws gently a bottle of hand sanitizer on his partner’s lap. Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, he babbles a ‘thanks’ and almost finishes all the bottle, scrubbing roughly his hands. Atsumu looks from time to time at him while driving before sighing and putting one of his hands gently on Kiyoomi’s.

“They’re clean, stop hurting them like this.”

Kiyoomi doesn’t move, it’s like he’s petrified. Atsumu’s hands are so warm when it’s quite cold outside. And they’re big, and soft. He stays static when Atsumu takes off his hand, keeping his eyes on the road, Kiyoomi almost sighing because of this sudden loss.

Arriving at the police station, they both sit at their office, their knees almost touching under the desk, Atsumu making few calls.

“Omi-kun, you can give this file to the superior, I ended it last night.”

“Last night?” He thinks out loud.

“Yeah? Why?”

“We’re partners, you could have asked me.”

Atsumu softly smiles. “You looked tired yesterday and it was your first day. Go on, he’s waiting, I’m staying here.”

Kiyoomi nods in silence and leaves the office, holding the file with two fingers, not wanting to touch it too much and gives it to their superior. _You looked tired yesterday, did I really look tired?_ Lost in his thoughts, he makes his way to the office quicker than he thought and sits in silence, noticing that Atsumu put the frame normally, showing the picture of him and his brother when yesterday he slapped it against the desk.


	2. Moonlight Kiss

Talking with few of their colleagues in the room while Kiyoomi is examining a file, Atsumu exchanges some informations when someone gets violently in the room and makes a fuss.

“Atsumu fucking Miya! What is wrong with you?!”

Everyone looks up to discover his brother.

 _Twins_ thinks Kiyoomi.

“ ‘Samu?! What the fuck are you doing here? How did you enter?!”

“The policemen at the entry know how dumb you are. Here. And fucking eat healthy or I swear to God I’ll slap you!” He throws on his brother's torso a plastic bag.

“You... made me onigiri?!”

“Of course I did! And I don’t have the time to visit you every time you’re acting like a three year old child so fucking eat-.“ He’s cut by Atsumu jumping in his arms and hugging him tight. “Ew! Don’t touch me! You’re disgusting!”

“We’re twins you idiot!”

He backs off gently, his hands on Osamu’s cheeks. “Thank you ‘Samu, I really missed your onigiri.”

“If you miss them, come to the restaurant, I’ll make you some! It’s not like we don’t live at fifteen minutes from each other.” He sighs loudly. “I have to go. Need to be ready for eleven for the first customers.”

Atsumu nods energetically and kisses his forehead “Let me take you to your car.” Smiling, he puts his arms around his brother’s shoulders and they leave the room together, talking and laughing gently until Osamu arrives to his car and leaves.

Sitting next to Kiyoomi, he opens the plastic bag with all the food and places some in front of Kiyoomi before taking the rest for him, beginning to eat. Seeing that his partner isn’t eating, he rolls his eyes.

“You can eat it, my brother cooked them, he would never poison me! At least not anymore, but in high school maybe!” He laughs loudly, eating some onigiris.

Kiyoomi takes off his mask and eats shyly, thanking him in a whisper and enjoying the good food made by his partner’s twin brother. He begins to open his mouth to ask a question but Atsumu talks at the same moment.

“He’s the youngest between us. I only have him as sibling.” Kiyoomi nods and closes his mouth. How did he know he would ask him? Atsumu looks discretely at Kiyoomi. He can finally see him without his mask. His skin is so pale, his black hair falling down on his eyes with little curls, hiding two moles on the right side of his head, above his eyebrow. His eyes as dark as his hair could look scary to everyone but Atsumu liked them. He chuckles gently, Kiyoomi lifting up his head and turning a little bit his head to the side like he’s asking him ‘what’s the matter?’.

“Nothing, nothing.” He hums and looks at his phone. Smiling in front of it, Kiyoomi wonders what makes him smile like this.

Days passing in a calm, their relationship growing slowly but strongly, the silence that was embarrassing at the beginning is relaxing now. Atsumu always carries a bottle of hand sanitizer and a mask in his bag in case Kiyoomi could need them. They both have begun to get used to each other until enjoying the other’s company.

One month has passed since Kiyoomi arrived in the service and these times, they were on a hard case that asked them to often be on field.

Raining a lot, the storms noisy and lighting the dark sky, it’s around one in the morning when Atsumu and Kiyoomi walk in an abandoned building.

Talking about nothing and everything at the same time to calm down their adrenaline, Atsumu decides to joke and talks about sex to calm the atmosphere.

“Well, you should Omi-kun, I swear to God it’s fucking good! I can’t believe that you’ve never done it!”

He gently chuckles while Kiyoomi insults him and stops.

“I’m so hungry.” Atsumu complains, a hoarse voice, shaking a bit because of the temperature and his wet clothes due to the heavy rain.

Staring at his lips, Kiyoomi approaches, looking like a beast ready to eat its prey, Atsumu’s back hitting the wall, he stays silent, wondering what Kiyoomi is doing.

“O-Omi-kun-” he’s cut by Kiyoomi kissing him after lowering his mask with the tip of his fingers. Atsumu can’t move, Kiyoomi is holding his wrists with strength, trying to deepen the kiss when Atsumu violently bites his partner’s lower lip, blood on both their lips.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Kiyoomi, surprised, lets go of his wrists, when Atsumu pushes him away violently, wiping his lips and frowning. Kiyoomi looks down, putting back his mask as it was, and babbles an apology and quickly leaves, ashamed and hurt.

Atsumu rests his back on the wall and tries to breath normally, rubbing his wrists and groaning in pain, staring at them and seeing a light mark that will be purple later. _He’s much stronger than me while being taller, tch_. He joins him in silence, continuing to examine the building. No one talks, they don’t even look at each other and stays at distance.

 _I fucked everything up. He was just hungry. Not ‘hungry’._ Kiyoomi thinking doesn’t hear Atsumu telling him that they leave so when he looks up, he’s all alone, looking everywhere for Atsumu when he finally sees the car’s headlights and joins Atsumu, sitting in silence and praying for the way back to the police station to be quick.

Days passing, their complicity that they had built, just disappeared in few seconds, in the time of one non-reciprocal kiss. Everything flew away since that kiss. Atsumu doesn’t look at Kiyoomi, doesn’t talk to him, stopped caring about his damaged hands or his phobias, he stopped eating in the office with him and stopped driving him on the field.

One morning, Kiyoomi looks at his phone, it’s seven twenty in the morning and he’s walking towards the police station. When he crosses the parking of the police station, he walks towards the main door and then stops, staring in front of him.

A young woman, is standing in front of Atsumu, his partner’s hands on her lower back, pulling her against him while they’re almost making out in front of the entry. She chuckles against Atsumu’s lips and he smiles at her. A bright smile. A smile that Kiyoomi already saw. The smile Atsumu makes when he looks at his phone, but a smile that never was for Kiyoomi. He feels like suffocating when usually he can totally breath normally even with his mask on.

It's like his heart is being stabbed, he feels dizzy, his hands shaking and closes his eyes, his right hand rubbing his forehead. He needs to sit. 

At the end of the morning, they’re sitting at their desk, Atsumu tapping on the keypad of his computer while Kiyoomi’s gaze falls on Atsumu’s hands, frowning.

 _A ring? I never noticed before.. Did he have his ring last time?_ A simple ring, shining, was surrounding Atsumu’s left ring finger. It’s not a wedding ring but an engagement ring _. He’s engaged? W-With her? Is she his fiancé?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Moonlight Kiss

The day was long, so long that Kiyoomi couldn’t even see the moment he could leave his office.

When he looked at his phone he saw that it was around seven in the evening, Atsumu and him were still working in silence but Kiyoomi didn’t mind. He got up, took his stuff and left in silence ignoring Atsumu’s call, slamming the door.

He quickly walked out of the police station and the moment he saw a little and dark street, he let his tears fall down. His left hand on his torso, trying to feel his heartbeat, he couldn’t.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

Going back home slowly, he finally arrived, ignoring his mother’s calls on his phone, turning it off and sitting on his couch.

He understood quite young that he wasn’t like the boys of his age.

When he was around five years old he finished school and waited for his parents to come pick him up but they never came. He had to walk with a heavy rain and arrived at home. His clothes all soaked, he was shaking like a leaf being pushed by the wind.

“Mom? Dad?” His voice was echoing and no one was answering.

He walked to their bedroom, the door was half opened, he pushed it gently and saw his father, with another woman. The woman staring at him and keeping enjoying his father’s kisses on her breast.

Kiyoomi backed off and ran to his bedroom, locking himself.

The day after, everything was back to normal in the family but Kiyoomi wasn’t back to normal. He examined his mother’s moves and understood that she didn’t know anything. She still doesn’t.

After this, his phobia about dirtiness began and it got worse with years.

Around seven years old, the other boys were talking about feminine anatomy with excitement and Kiyoomi didn’t understand why he wasn’t feeling like those boys.

It’s at the age of twelve that he understood why. Women don’t have any effect on his body. Men do.

He did his coming out at the age of fifteen. His siblings were already abroad. His parents yelled at him and told him that it wasn’t true, that he was thinking that because he never had a girlfriend.

When he was sixteen, he was close with that girl, they were talking, laughing together and she even knew about Kiyoomi’s phobia. One day she kissed him and he confessed to her his sexuality. She slapped him in the corridor full of other pupils and told everyone about it.

Kiyoomi was being bullied.

At first it was only laughs and insults. Then his desk was being damaged. It lasted a bit and after that it was girls laughing at him and boys punching him, pulling his hair and insulting him. It ended with Kiyoomi at the hospital, being pushed from the third floor by a boy that kept saying that Kiyoomi was staring at him and that he didn’t want any gay to stare at him.

When he woke up in the hospital room, his parents were by his side, crying in happiness when he woke up. They told him that he was changing high school and that no one else will know about the rumor _. It’s not a rumor mom_ , thought Kiyoomi, but since that day, he never told anyone he was gay.

The kiss with Atsumu was the first move he has made to a man, and he was regretting it, deeply.

Staring at his hands, he only found the strength to cry loudly in his little apartment.

He was never happy. He keeps heavy secrets deep inside him that he just wants to reveal, to feel lighter. At least Atsumu’s smile were warming a bit his heart, even if the best smiles weren’t for him.

The day he arrived, next to their superior and that his gaze locked with Atsumu’s he felt his knees shaking. It’s like electricity went all in his body.

He knew. He knew that he could never change who he truly is. He always wondered why he couldn’t be happy.

 _Don’t I have the right to?_ He always thought he did something bad and that it was his punition, being unhappy, being alone, being hurt.

Thinking about the sensation of his lips on Atsumu’s. It was soft, it was warm, it’s like in this space of few seconds, he was drowning in happiness but the bite and the taste of blood was a call from reality telling him that those few seconds would be his only moment with happiness and light. He was back to his day to day life, dark, cold and scary. The demons that were keeping him captivated had tightened their chains around Kiyoomi ankles, wrists, and neck. He couldn’t escape. The only thing that could help him escape, the only person, was Atsumu. And he left. He didn’t even open Kiyoomi’s door cell that he already disappeared.

His love wasn’t returned, his wish of warmth couldn’t be granted, nothing was reciprocal. 

_What does she have? Is she that special?_

His thoughts were replying, without stopping, the kiss he saw between Atsumu and that girl. If only it could have been him with Atsumu’s hands on his weight at this moment.

_So it’s how being heartbroken feels? It hurts._

Kiyoomi doesn’t have any friends, he’s not very close to his siblings, his parents think that he was never gay and his cousin was working abroad. He had no one to call.

He was all alone, lost in his scary thoughts that were making fun of him and insulting him.

Being alone, meeting him, building a trust relationship with him, falling in love with him, and killing everything.

The only thing he wants when he opens his eyes is to see him. But the only thing he can do is looking at him from the darkness. For Atsumu, Kiyoomi is just his germaphobe partner, the cold and phobic useless colleague.

Kiyoomi wishes he could have another place in Atsumu’s mind, another place in Atsumu’s heart.

He wishes he could be the one feeling Atsumu’s hands on his body, the one being looked with excitement, the one feeling Atsumu’s tongue all over his body but the only thing he could do was to look away and to drown in this deep loneliness that was following him since he was born.

Kiyoomi? In love? Heartbroken? Alone? Scared? Totally.

He wanted to scream until his voice dying, and that’s what he did.

He screamed, during full minutes, his tears drowning his pale face and fell asleep on his couch, whining Atsumu’s name from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! A bit of angst, we all want to hug Kiyoomi and to tell him that everything is okay! I know, I know!


	4. Moonlight Kiss

Atsumu was washing the dishes while his fiancé was calling her parents.

His hands wet, full of soap, he was lost in his thoughts, hearing a bit his lover laughing.

Few hours later they were both laying on their bed, hugging each while she was telling him her day at work.

He was answering from time to time with some quick hums but wasn’t really listening to her. Not like he used to do during those years.

It’s like something was off, it’s like something was missing.

Kissing her to stop thinking, she pushed him more on the bed and went to ride him moving gently her hips against Atsumu’s when he stopped her and hugged her.

“Sorry baby but I’m not really in the mood to be honest…” _No… I’m not in the mood… I can’t think about something else than his lips on mine…_

“It’s okay!” she caresses his hair and smiles to him, “I know how busy and tired you are these times.” She lays next to him and falls asleep quickly, her head against Atsumu’s shoulder.

Staring at the ceiling he can’t help himself but thinks about Kiyoomi.

 _Why did he do that?_ The scene of that sudden kiss playing in his mind without stopping, he bites his lip and licks it a bit, feeling something in his lower stomach.

_Heh? What’s happening?_

Losing his mind thinking about that kiss, thinking about Kiyoomi’s dark eyes and intense glance, his big and slim hands, his black hair with curls, and that kiss again, he opens his eyes and stares at his legs, feeling something hard.

_A-Am I fucking getting hard thinking about a man?! About him?! I’m fucking straight, what the fuck?!_

He groans and turns in the bed to stop facing his fiancé. _I’m turned on thinking about Omi-kun… Is it cheating?_

Atsumu passes a horrible night, each time he was closing his eyes he was seeing Kiyoomi. Getting up at seven in the morning, his pale face, with pronounced dark rings under his eyes, he got prepared and left quickly to go to the office.

The day was long, very long and he couldn’t even look at Kiyoomi.

When he was about to leave, some of his colleagues told him to go with them drink a bit. He didn’t have any choice and couldn’t choose, the same goes for Kiyoomi.

They were both in company of some of their colleagues that were already drinking a lot.

“Man, I think you should eat a bit because soon you won’t just be tipsy!” Atsumu laughs looking at them.

The night arriving quickly, bottles emptying, all began to be tipsy or even drunk for some of them.

“Miya, your phone, just answer! I hate hearing it ringing without stopping” groans Kiyoomi.

“It’s okay, I told her I will be home late” replies Atsumu, pouring some alcohol in his empty glass.

“Maybe you told her but she keeps calling y-“ he’s cut by Atsumu answering her call.

Sighing, he tries to not look at his partner but can’t help himself and stares at the blonde. Atsumu ends quickly his call and drinks the glass he fulfilled earlier, in one mouthful.

After few minutes, Kiyoomi that was speaking with one of their colleagues feels something heavy on his left shoulder. He turns his head and sees Atsumu’s head, staring at him.

“Miya what are you doin-“

“Your shoulder is comfortable and warm and I’m cold so help me get warm!” He groans, his glance on Kiyoomi’s face.

Kiyoomi pushes him to take off his jacket and places it on Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Wow, your jacket is almost burning me, how do you do to be this warm Omi-kun?”

“I- I don’t do anything, it’s how I am.”

“Then I like it.” He smiles softly and puts again his head on Kiyoomi’s left shoulder.

Kiyoomi frowns and only drinks another glass to try to calm the heat growing in his body and in his lower stomach.

Looking around him, even at Atsumu, Kiyoomi is the only one to not be very drunk.

“Miya, get up, you’re dying on my shoulder, I’m taking you back hom-“

“No!!! I don’t wanna go! I love your shoulder” groaning and nosing Kiyoomi’s neck, he laughs.

 _Ha… He’s so drunk.._ Kiyoomi sighs and helps him enter in the car.

“Miya, where do you live?” He waits but gets no answer so he decides to drive back to his apartment and helps Atsumu getting off of the car and goes to the elevator before opening his front door and taking off their shoes.

Kiyoomi gently makes Atsumu sits on his bed and when he’s about to leave the room, he feels something tightening around his wrist. He turns his head and sees Atsumu up, their nose almost touching even with the height difference.

“Miya? What are-“

“I hate you Omi-kun.” He groans, his head in Kiyoomi’s neck.

“What? Why?”

“I’m cheating on her because of you! Why did you kiss me? I keep thinking about that kiss and it makes my body feel weird.” His voice is led by the fact that he’s drunk and he’s tone is close to a child.

Kiyoomi is frowning and is trying to understand what Atsumu is telling him but he’s cut off of his thoughts by Atsumu’s sentence.

“I wanna kiss you Omi-kun.”

“No you don’t. You’re drunk and you wanna kiss your fiancé so sleep and tomorrow you’ll see her.”

Kiyoomi’s voice cold as usual, he takes off his wrist from Atsumu’s hand and turns to walk to the door when his back violently hits the wall. He groans in pain but the groan doesn’t come outside of his mouth because of Atsumu’s lips on his, stiffening it. His eyes widen, he tries to push him away but notes for himself that Atsumu’s strong and is even stronger when he’s drunk.

“M-Miya don’t.”

“Mmm don’t do what Omi-kun?” He ignores Kiyoomi’s complains and keeps kissing him when he’s violently pushed away, Kiyoomi putting his own hand on his lips.

“Stop fucking playing with me!” Trying to breath normally, he’s throwing storms through his gaze to Atsumu. “Stop playing with my feelings! With my heart! Who the hell do you think you are to do such things?!” He’s now yelling without being aware of it.

“Your feelings? Do you love me?” Atsumu sits on the bed, licking his bottom lip and staring at Kiyoomi with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story is growing! What will happen in the next chapter?


	5. Moonlight Kiss

« What? » Kiyoomi stares at him while Atsumu gets up and approaches with a large smirk on his face.

“So you really kissed me because you love me. I didn’t know you were gay”, Atsumu’s hand on the wall next to Kiyoomi’s head.

“I’m not ga-“

“You can’t lie Omi-kun, it’s written all over your face.”

“Go to sleep and leave me alone.”

“Where are you going?” Atsumu arching one of his eyebrows.

“Sleeping on the couch.” He opens the door when, for the moment of a blink, he’s laying on his bed, Atsumu leaning on him.

“Miya, get off me.”

“No. I wanna see if you really aren’t gay as you told me.” Atsumu digs his head in Kiyoomi’s neck and begins to kiss it several times, Kiyoomi moving.

“Get off me!” His hands in fists, he begins to hit Atsumu’s back when the blonde violently takes Kiyoomi’s wrists in his hands and lifts them above Kiyoomi’s head, on the pillow.

“No.” His voice is cold when Kiyoomi feels Atsumu’s teeth biting his pale skin under his skin. He whines and begins to move his legs. “You have a bottom behavior in bed Omi-kun.”

“W-What?! I’m a top, get off me!”

Atsumu’s laughs and licks gently the bite “Well not tonight babe”.

Kiyoomi’s eyes widen and he tries to move more, getting angrier and scared.

“Why are you moving so much? Will it be the first time you take it inside?’ Atsumu chuckles and stares at him while Kiyoomi closes his eyes and turns his head to the side. _You are my first kiss idiot._ He wanted to scream and to push him away but he just stopped moving, Atsumu being stronger, the alcohol not helping.

Atsumu sits on Kiyoomi’s hips and takes off his shirt, showing his muscular torso and his abs well shaped. Kiyoomi can’t take off his eyes of Atsumu’s naked top.

“You like what you see?” He smirks when Kiyoomi blushes slightly.

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t want you to touch me, get off me!”

Atsumu laughs and kisses him, his tongue forcing Kiyoomi to open his mouth to meet his partner’s tongue, both moaning when their tongues are touching each other. Kiyoomi’s hand going in Atsumu’s hair and pulling them instinctively, he deepens the kiss, Atsumu smirking against his lips and agreeing for the kiss to be savage.

While their tongues are meeting and dancing together, Atsumu’s hands run under Kiyoomi’s shirt, opening it slowly and caressing his torso, his hands burning. _How his skin can be this hot, it’s like I’m touching fire,_ Atsumu groaning when Kiyoomi stops the kiss, trying to breath normally.

“Well Omi-kun, you were out of air” he laughs, his smirk too present for Kiyoomi that rolls his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes babe, I thought you liked me.”

“You thought. I hate you.” Atsumu laughing loudly, he sucks on Kiyoomi’s neck looking for his partner’s nipples with his fingers when he hears Kiyoomi sighing in pleasure shyly. _Found them._ He begins to pinch them with the tip of his nails, Kiyoomi biting his lip to shut his moans.

Atsumu’s right hand going down, and caressing Kiyoomi’s crotch on his jeans, he instinctively closes his legs, shaking.

“Don’t be scared babe, I’ll prepare you so you’ll only scream in pleasure” his smirk growing.

“Miy-“

“Call me Atsumu, please” whining against Kiyoomi’s neck, making him frown.

_Is he hurt that I call him Miya?_

Without realizing Atsumu and him are now almost naked, having only their underwear on. As a reflex, Kiyoomi tries to hide his body with his arms.

“You’re hot Omi-kun, how is it possible to have such a pale skin and to be that slim but also muscular? You’re wonderful”, he is whispering against his partner’s ear, making him shiver.

Atsumu is a bit shorter but kind of more built than Kiyoomi.

Both staring at each other, Atsumu’s hazel eyes locking with Kiyoomi’s black eyes, it’s like the fire is meeting the ice, that leads to another passionate kiss, their hips touching and moving against each other.

Atsumu squeezing Kiyoomi’s ass cheeks, he quickly takes off his partner’s underwear making Kiyoomi push him.

“What the fuck? Don’t expose me naked like this!” He tries to hide his crotch with his hands but Atsumu takes them away.

“I didn’t know you’d be that hard Omi-kun” he chuckles “If you’d have topped me, maybe I wouldn’t have survived.” He then takes off his own underwear and Kiyoomi blushes violently, staring at his partner’s crotch.

“Well I’ll be the one not surviving then...” Atsumu laughs loudly and looks at him proud.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

He pushes two of his fingers in Kiyoomi’s mouth, letting him suck on them while teasing Kiyoomi’s nipples with the tip of his tongue. Without warning him, he quickly enters his wet fingers inside the black haired that whines in pain.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Heh? It already hurts? But I just put two fingers in.”

“It hurts because you did it roughly you jerk!” Hissing at Atsumu, he feels a weird sensation in his lower stomach, seeing Atsumu’s hand moving down there.

Not able to wait for Kiyoomi to be prepared, Atsumu takes off his fingers, Kiyoomi questioning him with a glance when he suddenly feels a sharp pain and screams.

“Stop! It fucking hurts!”

“But… I’ve prepared you.”

“You’re fucking me raw! Get the fuck out of me!”

“Heh? But why does it hurt that much, aren’t you used to? It’s not because you’re a top that-“ he’s being cut by a violent slap on his cheek.

He looks up and sees Kiyoomi’s eyes teary.

“It’s my fucking first time. Do you really think a phobic guy would let everyone have his ass?! You’re disgusting-“ Atsumu’s lips on Kiyoomi’s, he gently caresses his hair and apologizes sincerely. He carefully kisses Kiyoomi’s cheeks several times and sucks on his neck moving slowly and hearing Kiyoomi sighing and whining in pain.

“Omi-kun… Do you want me to stop…? It hurts me to hear you in pain…” He looks at Kiyoomi with a concerned gaze that pushes Kiyoomi to kiss him. It’s a savage but desperate kiss. That kind of kiss that turns you on, but that is full of sadness.

Kiyoomi knows.

It’s just one night, just one moment they are sharing, and tomorrow they will be back to their life, Atsumu with his fiancé and Kiyoomi alone with his phobias and his fears.

Digging his nails deep inside Atsumu’s back, he begins to moan in pleasure against his partner’s ear, making Atsumu shiver. Kiyoomi’s moan is loud and, in a way, it’s like the sound he makes is shaking when it comes out of his mouth. Atsumu can’t help himself but gives a violent push inside Kiyoomi making both of them moan loudly in pleasure, hugging each other tightly.

The moment they’re sharing is a solemn and intimate moment. It’s like they are in their world, a small but peaceful world. Kiyoomi wishes this moment to never end. He wishes feeling Atsumu’s lips, tongue, hands all over him, all over his body. He wishes hearing his voice and his soft words.

His heart beating quickly in his chest, it’s echoing inside him.

“Miy- Atsumu… Kiss me… Don’t stop kissing me…”

Begging. Kiyoomi is begging him through the tone of his voice and Atsumu understood it well because he doesn’t wait and kisses him. A passionate but soft kiss that makes Kiyoomi moan louder in the kiss, Atsumu’s thrusts being quick and going deep inside.

They’re both tired and drunk (even if Atsumu’s is in a worse state than Kiyoomi) but they’re enjoying the moment. Kiyoomi loves Atsumu everyday while Atsumu allows himself to love Kiyoomi for one night. He allows himself to love another person’s kisses, another person’s embraces, another person’s words and moans. A man’s. And he’s loving it. It’s like he can’t think properly. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the too much alcohol he had, because of their hot moment, or maybe both, but he’s losing his mind and stops hugging Kiyoomi to pull his hair brutally, increasing his thrusts in deepness and speed.

The soft and loving moment they were having turned into a bestial one. At first he was making love to Kiyoomi and now he’s fucking him.

The silence that was surrounding the room was being interrupted by Kiyoomi’s pleasure screams and Atsumu’s deep moans.

After few more thrusts, they both came at the same time in a synchronized noise, staring at each other like two paramours. Sharing a languorous kiss, sounding more like a farewell kiss to Kiyoomi, they both fell asleep hugging each other after they cleaned their bodies up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter five guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos! I'm glad you like this fic, and I like reading your comments! Thank you!


	6. Moonlight Kiss

Kiyoomi sleeping deeply, his back touching Atsumu’s torso that is moving, his heartbeat resonating in both their bodies.

Still sleeping, Atsumu is caressing Kiyoomi’s arm but wakes up, frowning.

“Aya?” Opening slowly his eyes, groaning because of the sudden powerful headache, he screams and falls from the bed, seeing Kiyoomi topless.

Waking up, he blinks and rubs his hair, turning and seeing Atsumu naked on the floor.

“Why the fuck are you screaming for?”

“Aya?! Where is she?!”

Kiyoomi looks down, he knew it would happen but inside he wished it to not happen.

“Why the fuck are we naked?! Did we fuck?!”

Kiyoomi gets up and sighs, Atsumu staring and seeing that the black haired is also naked and his neck full of hickeys.

“Yesterday you were too drunk, I asked you your address but you never replied, maybe I should have let you outside in the cold rain like a stray dog. Thanks for the waking Miya.” He puts on his underwear and leaves the bedroom to prepare his breakfast, Atsumu rushing to his phone, seeing all the missed calls from his fiancé. He dresses up quickly and runs towards the hallway, putting on his shoes. Kiyoomi doesn’t even look at him and keeps drinking the tea he just made.

“Forget everything! It was a mistake! I was drunk! And I-“

Kiyoomi cuts him off, staring at him with a freezing glance. “Just to be clear, I tried to push you away but you were too strong. You’re the one who touched me and kissed me first.”

Atsumu is gasping, his hands shaking. _No… It can’t be…_

“I told you to leave me, to not touch me but you kept babbling that you wanted to see if I really am not gay and you fucked me, so blame yourself.”

“I’d never have done that!!” He screams, still in shock.

“Really? Are the hickeys in my neck not enough? Oh and next time, even if there won’t be any next time with me, put a fucking condom you bastard. I’m not your trash. Thanks God I washed myself right after.” Kiyoomi’s voice is sharp, it’s like Atsumu is being slapped violently. He leaves in a rush, slamming the door and calling for a taxi.

“He left.” Kiyoomi sighs and stares at his tea, closing his eyes and massaging his temples with his fingertips, feeling his nails. _Oh, I should probably cut them-_ He then remembers having scratched violently Atsumu’s back during the rough night they have had. _Yeah, I really should cut them._

He gets up, washing his cup and going in the water, feeling the hot water pouring on his head facing the ground, shoulders, torso, legs. 

Atsumu opens the door of his apartment in silence, entering inside it like a thief when his fiancé clears her throat, her arms crossed on her chest.

“Baby!”

“Where were you Atsumu?”

“I- Sorry I slept over at Akio’s place, I drank a bit too much yesterday” he laughs nervously, scratching his nape.

“You could have at least told me, I was so worried…” she hugs him tight and he closes his eyes, feeling bad to lie to her like this. But he couldn’t take the risk to lose her at one month from their wedding.

“I’m gonna have a shower baby and then we can chill a bit together, I feel like I didn’t sleep last night I’m so tired!’ He chuckles and rushes towards the bathroom. _Well that’s right you didn’t sleep last night Atsumu, you fucked Omi-kun._ He groans as he gets naked and showers, taking his time. When he’s done, he covers his hips with a towel and stares at himself through the mirror when he hears his fiancé whimpering behind him. He quickly turns to face her, scared.

“Baby what’s wrong?! Are you oka-“

“Turn over Atsumu.” She looks at him, crying.

“What?-“

“Turn over and look at your back.”

He frowns and turns his back to the mirror, looking at it through the reflect, his eyes widening. _What the fuck Omi-kun?_

“You fucking cheated on me! That’s the reason why you didn’t sleep there and that’s why you ignored me!”

“No! I swear I didn’t ignore you I was fucking drunk! I don’t have any memories of last night! I swear I was too drunk…” _Liar, you remember each moment you’ve spent with Kiyoomi, each noise he made, each time he arched his back and moaned your name, everything._

The night passed, Atsumu slept on the couch, in the living room while his fiancé was sleeping in their bed.

At the middle of the night, he woke up and got up to drink some water when he felt two arms around his waist. He jumped in surprise, his glass falling in the sink when he felt two hands going down his crotch. He took them away and turned to face Aya.

“What the fuck are you doing Aya?”

“I’m trying to feel better about you cheating on me.”

“By having sex?”

“Yes.” She begins to kiss his neck hungrily, her hands going in Atsumu’s pants when he violently pushes her away.

“Do not fucking touch me!”

Then starts a big argument, screams, tears, dishes falling and breaking into pieces. It was the first time they were fighting like this. Atsumu decided to leave the apartment, still in pajamas and went to his office, falling asleep over there.

It’s around eight in the morning when he’s being woken up by noise in the office. His colleagues talking loudly when he jumps, seeing Kiyoomi sitting in silence on his chair.

“You fucking scared me Omi-kun!” A hand on his heart, he groans and lets his head fall again on his desk.

“Why are you sleeping here? You didn’t find your apartment?”

“I argued with Aya so I preferred going here to sleep.” He sighs, Kiyoomi too silent about the situation. “She saw the scratches in my back. I slept on the couch and she wanted to have sex in the middle of the night.” He gets up and stretches a bit, groaning. “I refused and she slapped me.” He chuckles sadly and leaves his office to go to the bathroom.

Looking at the clock and noticing that Atsumu disappeared since too long, Kiyoomi decides to go to the bathroom, looking for him. When he enters, he sees Atsumu, sitting on the floor, his head on his knees, crying.

 _If you were going out with me, I would never make you cry_ , he shakes his head and rolls his eyes about this thought and kneels in front of Atsumu in silence.

“Miya?” his voice is sharp, but he’s whispering so it makes it sound softer.

Atsumu lifts up his head and it’s like Kiyoomi is being slapped. Atsumu’s face is a total mess, his cheeks and the tip of his nose red because of all the tears, his eyes small because of the lack of sleep and because he cried too much, his hair messy. But Kiyoomi can’t help himself but finds him even hotter.

“Let’s wash your face and get dressed”.

He gently takes Atsumu’s arm and lifts him up when he’s being violently pushed against the door.

“What the fuck will you do?”

“What are you talking abou-"

“It’s your fault that I argued with Aya, how are you gonna fix the situation?”

“What the? I already told you I tried to push you away! You jumped on me like a fucking animal!”

“So what? You liked that and you forgot I was gonna get married in one month heh?!”

 _One month?_ His hands shaking. _One... One month?_

“Why are you staying silent? And why aren’t you pushing me away? Perhaps you like being pushed like this heh?”

“You’re fucking crazy Miya. I could report you-"

“Then do it. You’ve ruined my life Omi-kun. You should keep going and ruin all of me then. I’ve lost the love of my life, now you can make me lose my job.”

“I’ve… I’ve ruined your life? You almost raped me!!” He violently pushes Atsumu away and slaps him, the sound echoing in all the room. “You’re a fucking animal! Maybe you just don’t deserve all the things you have to ruin everything! YOU ruined everything!”

He leaves the bathroom in a rush, trying to breath normally, tears on his cheeks but hiding his crotch. Even if he was scared, Atsumu’s hands on him, their noses almost touching, he could feel his breath on his neck because of the difference of height. And that turned him on.

Once Atsumu washed his face and changed his clothes, he was back to their office, sitting next to Kiyoomi as always, working in silence.

The tension was heavy between them. Too heavy that they both were suffocating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter guys! I hope you've enjoyed it! Two more chapters and it's finished. How is it going to end?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. I'm not completely used to all of this yet so I hope you enjoyed it.  
> (Also sorry but the chapters won't have titles).


End file.
